(Minyoon) Tetangga
by fleviursjung
Summary: BTS Fanfic. Minyoon. Tetangga baru namanya Mas Jimin. Indo!AU. DLDR.


Tetangga

Cast :

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Other.

Rated :

T

Genre :

Humor, Romance

Disclamer :

Cuma pinjam nama, cerita asli punya aku :3

Warning :

Shounen-ai, sangat OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, awas bosen, Indo!AU, Older!Jimin

a/n:

Untuk mbak fira yang bernaung dalam akun shxramin

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Intinya Yoongi itu kesal sekarang, Minggu pagi bukannya gelut sama guling selimut malahan disini, iya di dapur rumahnya. Bikin kue, Mamanya nyuruh dia macam babu gini cuma gara-gara ada tetangga baru. Mana kemarin malam keasikkan baca doujin sampe jam satu malam. Ini mata rasanya udah gak bisa melek lagi. Bodo amat disuruh nuang gula malah garem, blur tau gak.

"Yoongi serius dong bantuin Mama!"

"Aduh ngantuk ma, Mbak Chaerin sama Jihoon aja deh yang bantuin. Yoongi mau tidur lagi." Ini kuenya tinggal ngehias doang, tugasnya Jihoon juga.

Belum keluar dapur juga, telinganya udah ditarik dengan sekuat tenaga, kalo copot gimana?!

Tapi kata Mama sih bodo.

"Dek, mending nurut deh." Chaerin selaku anak sulung mulai menengahi Mama sama adeknya ini. "Kata Mama orangnya ganteng, mungkin Mas Yoongi mau. Temennya mbak Chaerin juga." Ini anak paling bungsu, Jihoon.

"Halah omdo, gak percaya."

"Kan gak percaya, gimana kalo kamu aja yang nganter kuenya? Siapa tahu kesemsem Yoon."

Yoongi melotot gak terima, kok makin ngeselin si Mama ini. "Weh guguk kamu Ji, pake acara ngejebak segala." Jihoon cuma meletin lidah, dia sengaja emang soalnya tugas nganter kue sebenernya tugas dia, tapi Jihoon inget, Masnya yang manis macem gula itu kan gampang banget dikibulin. Ya udah akhirnya gini.

"Jangan ngatain adeknya guguk! Mama sumpahin kamu kesemsem beneran lho!"

"Eh ma tapi temen Chaerin kan–" Chaerin mau nyela tapi udah kepotong sama Mama, ah Mama _Plus Ultra_!

"Biarin." Singkat, padat. "Nih kuenya, cepet balik lho Yoon, jangan kesasar ke hati orang."

Yoongi muter mata males, apa sih garing tau si Mama ini. Akhirnya dia ngeraih kue ditangan Mama, males sih sebenernya tapi Mama udah melotot serem gitu, ya Yoongi mana berani.

"Paling juga ganteng Lepih."

"Lepih terus ya kamu, Mama buang nih dakimakura punyamu." Yoongi lupa Mama juga suka ngebucin chara 2D. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hijikata, husbando paling hawt buat Mama. Tapi sering lupa kalo punya suami _real_ , ok Papa Min kuat.

.

Untung lho ya Yoongi lagi gak mode macan, kalo iya udah gak rupa ini pintu. Kampret tau, tangannya capek buat ngetuk pintu, bel rumah? Punya, orangnya punya kok. Udah dipencet bringas sama Yoongi tapi gak ada yang nyaut, akhirnya milih ngetuk pintu. Dari yang ngetuk modelan putri Solo sampe gedor-gedor macem anak perawan minta tanggung jawab ke pacar yang cuma bisa diam di rumah.

"HEH! ADA ORANGNYA GAK INI!?" buset beneran marah deh Yoongi.

Lumayan lama sih, akhirnya pintunya kebuka, nampilin lelaki pendek tapi lebih pendek Yoongi dengan surai hitam serta _highlight_ orange-nya. "Ada apa ya?" keluar dari balik pintu beserta celana pendek dan kaos oblongnya.

Bentar. Ini serius tetangga barunya? Ini bukan _idol_ nyasar ke komplek perumahannya kan?

Waduh, gawat sih kalo kesemsem modelan ganteng gini. Nanti mukanya Yoongi taruh mana, bakalan rumpi banget Mama sama Jihoon. Ini juga, tetangga kok bisa ganteng gini, minta ditabok tau. Kan gak baik buat hati beserta yang lainnya.

"Eh, um, ini ada kue dari Mama saya Mas, itung-itung tanda perkenalan dari Mama sama tetangga baru." Ampun dah, Yoongi gak kuat berdiri lama-lama dideket Masnya. Bau Masnya itu bikin pusing, jantan sekali. Beda sama Yoongi yang bau-bau vanila sama mawar. Bukan jantan tapi bikin engas.

"Oh. Makasih ya, em..."

"Yoongi." Anjing, kok dia malu-malu gini. Masnya sih, ganteng kok hakiki.

Dan senyum mamatikan dikeluarkan Masnya, Yoongi gemes banget sama matanya yang nyipit gitu. Duh beneran suka sama Mas ini deh, udah ganteng bikin gemes, Yoongi daftar jadi pasangan hidupnya boleh gak ya?

Intinya Yoongi akhirnya ngakuin kalo ada yang lebih ganteng dari Lepih terus hidup pula, dia ingat kok kalo Lepih itu karakter 2D.

"Saya Jimin, makasih banyak lho Mbak Yoongi."

.

Jihoon kuat-kuatin sih nahan tawanya, amblas udah dia, gak kuat lagi. Tadi Jihoon intip-intip dari jendela, rumahnya Mas Jimin kan disebelahnya jadi dia ngintipin Yoongi. Tawanya langsung pecah gara-gara Mas Yoongi dipanggil Mbak. Salah sendiri sih, muka kok cantik banget, badannya juga mungil. Gak ngaca apa gimana sih Jihoon, orang dia lebih mungil dua kali lipatnya Yoongi, kalo cantik sama aja kayak Yoongi. Besok aku bawain kaca ya Ji, ada kaca gede nganggur dirumah siapa tahu buat ngaca biar sadar.

Gak, makasih –Jihoon.

Chaerin ngeliat adek bungsunya cuma bisa kaget, orang Jihoon ketawa suaranya sampe kemana-mana. "Dek kenapa?" gak dibales, malah ketawa ngakak gara-gara ngeliat Yoongi masuk rumah.

"Gelut sini Ji!" teriak Yoongi ngotot, mukanya udah merah antara marah sama nahan malu. Sebelum pergi dari rumah tetangga, mukanya Mas Jimin udah digaplok sama tangan putihnya. Mana Masnya cuma nyengir, "Soalnya cantik sih, jadi saya kira cewe." Enteng banget kan kalo ngomong, belum kena gampar bola voli pas diservis sih.

Bukannya berhenti, Jihoon tambah ngakak.

.

Sorean Yoongi sibuk sendiri dikamar, berdiri depan kaca yang ada dilemari. Dia itu penasaran, kok bisa sih orang sering salah ngira dia cewe. Muka ganteng gini dibilang cewe.

 _Wait_ , yang ngetik ngakak dulu.

Balik lagi, Yoongi masih ngeliatin pantulan dirinya dikaca. Rambut di acak sana-sini, mungkin nanti keliatan keren siapa tau kan? Padahal jatuhnya jadi gemesin, mana rambut sebelah kanannya habis di keriting papan bekas eksperimen dari Mbak Chaerin, terus sebelah kiri dibiarin wavy. Gemesin banget pokoknya.

Tapi orangnya masih ngeyel kalo dirinya kelihatan ganteng.

Sampe dimana dia ngerasa ada sesuatu, baru sadar beberapa detik berikutnya. Waktu angin nerbangin gorden kamarnya terus anginnya kena ke Yoongi yang masih setia berdiri di depan kaca. Rambutnya kebawa angin sedikit.

"Eh, ini orang cantik darimana?" dan matanya fokus ke kaca.

Bang. Sat. Goblok kok dipelihara. Kzl.

.

Udah semingguan ini Yoongi punya kegiatan rutin setelah pulang kuliah, mau itu kelas pagi ataupun kelas sore, pokoknya kalo pulang kuliah jadi perawan lagi kasmaran. Sapa lagi kalo bukan gara-gara tetangga baru.

Mas Jimin itu temennya Mbak Chaerin waktu sekolah dulu, Yoongi gak percaya sih, orang Chaerin ini tomboy meskipun rambutnya panjang bisa punya temen seganteng itu. Apalagi waktu kecil Yoongi inget, kakaknya yang satu ini sering kok bawa temen-temennya tapi gak pernah liat Jimin.

"Kan dulu kamu kalo sabtu-minggu sukanya dirumah kakek, kebetulan juga Jimin suka mainnya ya dua hari itu." Yoongi cuma angguk-angguk paham.

Lebih kaget lagi pas Yoongi tahu perbedaan umurnya, beda sepuluh tahun, dia kira cuma beda dua apa tiga gitu. Sekarang umur Yoongi udah duaempat, berarti seusia Mas Jimin udah kelewat pas buat nikah, terus Yoongi mikir, jangan-jangan Mas Jimin udah nikah. Lah nasibnya dia gimana dong? Masa nungguin Lepih keluar dari layar biar dia bisa nikah, mau sampe kapanpun juga gak bakalan keluar dari layar mah si Lepih.

Sebenarnya ini curhat terselubung yang ngetik, yang nungguin Kageyama atau gak ya Todoroki buat keluar dari layar. Suka pundung kalo lihat kenyataan. #FangirlTrivia #YangNgetikRapopo

Kegiatan sehabis pulang Yoongi itu ya ini, merhatiin tetangga macem _stalker_ parah. Pernah ketahuan Mama, dan bayangin aja hebohnya gimana. Tapi Yoongi masih sering ngelakuin, urat malu dah putus keknya, soalnya gak Mama apa Jihoon gitu sering ngeledekin atau bercandain dia gara-gara hobinya ini.

"Duh, yang teriak gak percaya dulu sapa ya?" Jihoon lewat dibelakangnya, sengaja banget ngomongnya. Iya emang, orang suaranya kenceng banget.

"Gak denger aku Ji."

"Budeg beneran tau rasa Mas."

.

Bulan ini masuk bulan puasa, hari ini udah hari kelima. Marah-marahnya Yoongi juga udah ditahan, meskipun suka khilaf ngatain adeknya guguk gara-gara godain dia. Orang Yoongi makin parah, bilangnya gak suka tapi kemarin Jihoon liat kakaknya ini pulang dari cari takjil barengan Mas Jimin. Mana waktu Jihoon liat dari balkon kamarnya Mas Yoongi keliatan senang banget gitu, ditambah tampang malu-malu biawak, Jihoon muter mata males. Kalo ditanya keluarga aja bilangnya gak suka. Dasar tsundere.

Astaghfirullah... kamu juga tsundere Uji. Duh minta di tempeleng aja :')

Jihoon diam-diam lagi mantau di balkon, siapa tahu ngeliat Mas Yoongi sama Mas Jimin jalan bareng lagi. Dan beneran, Yoongi lagi jalan sama Mas Jimin tapi ada seseorang yang bikin Jihoon penasaran. Anak kecil, cewe, rambutnya dikuncir kuda setengah terus anaknya lagi digendong sama Mas Jimin. Entah kenapa Jihoon ngeliat kakaknya itu gak sesenang kemarin-kemarin.

Masih Jihoon liatin sih, soalnya penasaran banget sama Mas Yoongi, gak peduli juga pas Mama teriak kalo pacarnya udah dateng, palingan juga si hamster lagi main sama Fufu.

Kucing kampung biasa warna hitam putih itu namanya Fufu, kesayangannya keluarga Min. Kalo hamster mah pacarnya Jihoon.

Jihoon liatin lagi kakaknya, eh udah sampe depan rumah. Jihoon langsung aja keluar kamar terus pergi nyamperin pacarnya yang pasti lagi sama Fufu di ruang tamu. "Maaf lama, ayo Soonyoung, kita ke dapur bantuin Mama." Pacarnya ini diundang Mama buat buka bareng.

Soonyoung ngikutin Jihoon sambil gendong Fufu, kucing satu ini gembul banget, Soonyoung gemes, mangkanya digendong terus. Matanya ngelirik pas pintu rumah ke buka, ada calon kakak ipar. Eh kok mukanya serem, lebih serem dari biasanya. Bakalan lebih galak ini kalo Soonyoung sapa.

"Langsung ke dapur kak, eh mukanya dikondisikan, jelek tau." Soonyoung natap Jihoon takjub, dia gak ciut di sembur Yoongi nanti. Bukannya ngomel, Yoongi ngerebut Fufu di gendongan Soonyoung paksa. Langsung pergi habis ngasih takjil ke Soonyoung. Anjiran Soonyoung kaget.

Jihoon masih ngeliatin kakaknya, kayaknya ada hubungannya deh sama anak kecil tadi.

Sedangkan Yoongi mau masuk kamar tapi ngeliat Chaerin yang keluar dari kamar jadi dia berhenti. Dia cuma mau memastikan kok, biar gak terlalu sakit nanti jatuhnya.

"Mbak, Mas Jimin itu udah nikah?" Yoongi nanya sambil nundukin kepalanya sambil tangan kanannya ngelus bulu Fufu, kebetulan tangan yang ini lagi gak gendong Fufu.

"Eh iya, Mbak lupa bilang. Udah kok, tapi istrinya lagi liburan kerumah orang tuanya mangkanya Jimin pindah sendiri. Terus anaknya baru dateng kemarin, udah liat Gi? Anaknya lucu ya?"

Mbaknya ini gak tau perasaan Yoongi apa gimana sih? "Udah. Namanya Yooji kan? Tadi ketemu. Terus istrinya Mas Jimin itu gimana orangnya?"

Chaerin cuma bingung, tapi tetep dia jawab sih, "Orangnya cantik, kulitnya putih banget, kamu aja kalah putih Gi." Sumpah, niat Chaerin bercanda tapi kok adeknya ini keluarin hawa gak enak sih.

"Oh. Yoongi masuk dulu kalo gitu." Terus masuk sambil bawa Fufu, pintu kamar gak sadar dibanting keras. Sampe Chaerin kaget tapi masih natap pintu kamarnya Yoongi.

"Kalo nangis jangan ditelen Gi, nanti batal puasanya."

"Cerewet!" Chaerin cuma bisa ketawa.

.

Habis pulang teraweh mah Yoongi biasanya main dulu sama adeknya atau gak nobar anime barengan adek ditambah sepupu kelincinya. Kakak cewenya itu kerja, iya kerja, penyiar radio malam. Udah berangkat sih orangnya tadi habis pulang teraweh langsung cus pergi.

Sepupu Yoongi namanya Jungkook sekarang dah heboh sendiri sama Jihoon gara-gara nonton anime, Yoongi biasanya langsung nimbrung, tapi lagi gak mood.

Bodo amat sama mereka yang udah teriak-teriak ' _Plus Ultra! Plus Ultra!_ ' dengan gak jelasnya. Anime lama tapi season baru, masih belum tamat, mangkanya dua anak curut itu lagi kena demamnya.

Masuk kamar Yoongi langsung rebahan, mikirin kisah cinta yang ujung-ujungnya sama. Suka sama gebetan terus endingnya gebetan udah punya pacar atau malah istri.

Terus Yoongi ngingat lagi.

Pertama, Park Chanyeol. Ini temennya Mbak Chaerin, Mas satu ini juga keliatan tertarik sama Yoongi, tapi pas Yoongi mau ngomong kalo suka sama Masnya, eh telinganya yang gede itu udah keburu dijewer sama Baekhyun, istrinya. Baekhyun itu senior di kampus yang sering nolong Yoongi.

Kedua, Bang Yongguk. Temen penyiar Mbak Chaerin, suka siaran bareng lah sama Mbak Chaerin. Pas itu orangnya ke rumah, momennya pas gitu, jadi Yoongi ada inisiatif buat bilang, eh kepotong sama Mas Himchan, istrinya. Himchan itu temen penyiar Mbak Chaerin yang suka beliin dia boneka kumamon.

Ketiga, Jung Taekwoon. Ini tetangga depan rumah, Yoongi pernah denger Mas satu ini nyanyi. Suaranya merdu banget, Yoongi suka. Pernah suatu hari Yoongi lagi siram-siram tanaman pas sore, dia ngeliat Mas Taekwoon lagi main basket sama anak kecil. Terus ada cowo tan keluar dari dalam rumah. Wajahnya manis, Yoongi jadi gak enak sama perasaannya sendiri. Anak kecil tadi manggil cowo manis itu Mama, terus mas Taekwoon dipanggil Papa. Yoongi langsung matung pas cowo manis itu dicium keningnya sama Mas Taekwoon. Namanya cowo itu Hakyeon, istri Mas Taekwoon. Orang yang ngajarin Mama bikin macem-macem kue.

Keempat, Seo Youngho, atau Johnny Suh. Juniornya di kampus. Cowo keturunan Chicago itu orang baik dan murah senyum, lagi magang di tempat siarannya Chaerin. Yoongi suka sama dia gara-gara Johnny nolongin Yoongi ngambilin buku di perpus dengan aura yang menyejukkan hati, mana tingginya naungi badan Yoongi yang kecil. Tapi langsung kecewa pas Johnny main kerumahnya, bukan dia yang ngundang kok. Katanya alamat rumah Chaerin itu sama kayak yang dikirim sama pacarnya yang minta jemput. Taeil, guru les privat Jihoon itu pacarnya Johnny. Johnny sendiri ada keperluan sama Chaerin. Jadi sambil nyelesein urusan sama Mbak Chaerin juga bisa jemput pacarnya.

Kelima, Kim Taehyung. Ini juga juniornya di kampus, tapi langsung berhenti suka pas tau kalo Jungkook itu pacarnya. Yoongi mana tega nikung sepupu sendiri. Mana Jungkook itu gudang asupannya buat nge-fudan, dia bandarnya doujin. Yoongi pernah dapet doujin _limited_ gratis dari Jungkook, selain Jungkook pasti disuruh bayar dia. Dan Yoongi gak mau kalo bayar. Iya dong, Yoongi gak mau rugi.

Dan terakhir ini Mas Jimin, padahal ini yang bener-bener tipenya, kalo tingginya coret aja. Mas Jimin pendek tapi gampang bikin engas. Yoongi langsung mukul kepalanya biar gak mikir yang enggak-enggak. Soalnya habis sehari dimana dia dipanggil Mbak, Yoongi ngeliat Mas Jimin renang. Rumah Mas Jimin itu gede, ada kolam renang di halaman belakangnya, terus dari balkon kamarnya Yoongi bisa ngeliat kolam renang, ya udah, Yoongi ngeliat Mas Jimin renang terus orangnya _shirtless_. Udah gak usah tanya pipinya gimana, kalah sama orang yang digaplok mesra.

"Gi! Ikut Mbak kuy! Nanti aku traktir pitsa hat."

Yoongi denger langsung ngeraih jaketnya. Gak peduli sama pakaiannya yang masih pake piyama abu-abu gambar kumamon. Kalo Chaerin udah berangkat kerja, tapi bakal balik lagi berarti dia pengen ngajak Yoongi buat jalan-jalan atau gak nemenin dia siaran. Di kantor siaran Chaerin juga enak kok. Ngajak Jihoon juga pasti dimarahi Mama, soalnya adeknya itu masih sekolah, tapi ini hari Sabtu dia bakalan ikut biasanya tapi Yoongi cuma denger adeknya minta oleh-oleh aja. Ternyata masih fokus nonton anime sama Jungkook.

"Daripada mikirin gebetan, mending makan yang kenyang." Seketika lupa kalo lagi galau macem anak perawan.

.

Yoongi kalo gak cari takjil pasti siram-siram bunga di halaman rumah depan sama samping. Hari ini yang beli takjil Mbak Chaerin sama Jihoon, enak naik motor skuter dibonceng Chaerin. Yoongi mah kalo beli takjil yang deket-deket rumah, mangkanya jalan kaki udah nyampe, gak kayak Chaerin yang belinya jauh-jauh. Sambil cuci mata katanya.

Selesai tanaman depan sekarang ke samping, identik sama bunga warna-warni, kalo didepan tanaman mawar sulur warna merah muda cerah yang ngerambat ke pagar rumah. Masalah tanaman gini sih kerjaannya Papa, hobi banget deh sama tanaman. Yoongi inget kalo Papanya pernah cuma beli bibit bunga Magnolia di Inggris, tapi gak bohong sih bunganya sekarang lagi mekar-mekarnya, dan itu indah banget, mana harum lagi. Itu pohon yang dibelakang rumah, ada bunga putih terus ada warna merah muda yang mudar dari pangkalnya. Itu pohonnya.

Yoongi beneran asik kalo lagi nyiram tanaman, sampe dirinya diliatin Mas Jimin juga gak nyadar.

"Asik sendiri nih, Yoon." Yoongi dongak, anjrit, kokoronya gak siap.

"Eh, Mas Jimin."

Terus kedengeran suara berisik dari halaman samping rumahnya Mas Jimin, tiba-tiba Yooji udah nongol aja dari balik pager. "Kakak cantik!" pekiknya girang.

"Yooji lagi apa?" Yooji yang dipanggil langsung noleh, "Bantuin Papa! Yooji suka bantu Papa kalo lagi ada tanaman yang mandi."

Tanaman mandi? Bodo amat dah, namanya juga anak kecil.

"Kakak cantik agak deketan kesini, Yooji mau kasih sesuatu." Akhirnya Yoongi deketin, tapi milih tempat dulu, yang gak ada tanamannya. Papanya bakal ngamuk entar kalo tanamannya di injak-injak.

Rumahnya cuma dipisah sama got yang ukurannya kecil, jadi Yoongi bisa aja liat keadaan pekarangannya Mas Jimin. "Kakak deketan, aku gak sampe." Buset dah ini udah usaha, nanti kalo dipaksa bakalan rubuh pager kayunya Papa, terus kepalanya kena pagernya Mas Jimin, benjol beneran dong dahinya nanti.

Mas Jimin ngangkat tubuh Yooji biar bisa deketan sama dia, ternyata anak itu cuma mau nyampirin bunga di telinganya. "Kakak makin cantik kalo pake bunga." Yooji udah kelewat riang buat ketawa, gak sadar Yoongi udah kejang gara-gara dipamerin senyum menawan sama bapaknya Yooji.

"Iya Yoon, cantik kayak ibunya Yooji."

"Iya! Kayak Mama!" teriak Yooji, gak sadar kalo situasinya gak tepat.

Bentar Yoongi mau jatuh dikasur aja biar empuk, hatinya dah sakit masa mau jatuh juga sakit. Tapi kalo jatuh beneran bakalan di got, mana sempit lagi.

Love you so bad, Mas.

.

Si Mama itu orang yang paling peka kalo masalah anak-anak. Buktinya selalu merhatiin tingkah pola Yoongi. Beberapa hari sifatnya agak aneh kalo Mama liat. Apa mungkin ada hubungannya sama tetangga baru.

Kebetulan dia lagi bantuin Mama nyiapin sahur, Papa sama Jihoon masih butuh waktu buat sadar dari tidur, Chaerin bentar lagi pulang dari siaran. Mama coba korek sedikit masalahnya Yoongi ini.

"Kamu ada masalah, Yoongi?" Mama liat anaknya itu langsung berhenti nata piring di meja.

"Ada hubungannya sama temennya Chaerin?" tebak Mama lagi, Yoongi datengin si Mama, langsung meluk orangnya. Kepalanya disenderin di bahu Mama, tanpa di minta pun, Yoongi udah nangis pelan.

Mama elus-elus kepala Yoongi pelan, tebakan Mama gak pernah salah. "Inget gak Yoon, kamu pernah suka sama tiga orang yang udah punya istri, tapi gak sesedih ini deh."

"Yoongi juga gak tau kenapa, hiks..."

Aduh kalo gini susah sih buat Yoongi berhenti nangis, "Kita boleh suka sama seseorang, tapi jangan diterusin kalo orang itu udah berkomitmen. Kalo masih pacaran sih gak masalah, kan janur kuning belum melengkung, ini udah punya istri sama anak, kamu tega ngeliat anaknya tumbuh besar gak punya bapak. Mama tau kamu dewasa Yoongi, pasti bisa milih mana yang bener mana yang enggak."

Bukannya berhenti Yoongi malah makin nangis, Mamanya bener kok. Lagian juga dia kan pernah suka sama orang-orang yang punya istri, masalahnya dulu dia gampang banget buat move on-nya, lah ini sama Mas Jimin kok gamon mulu. Mungkin ya gara-gara tipenya Yoongi kali atau Yoongi beneran cinta sama Mas Jimin, mangkanya gamon.

Tapi dia gak boleh gini terus, cowo banyak diluar sana. Tapi jarang ada yang masuk semua list tipenya. Mas Jimin masuk semua cuma kurang tinggi, jadi udah dianggap Yoongi semuanya masuk list tipenya. Gak usah tanya juga gimana modelannya list tipenya Yoongi, pokoknya ribet kek benang layangan.

Chaerin yang dateng ke dapur langsung syok sedikit, ini ada acara apa kok pake peluk-pelukan segala. Dia natep meja makan cuma ada piring yang ketata rapi tapi makanan gak ada. Masa disuruh makan piring doang?

"Ma, Chaerin bukan kuda lumping lho."

"Bentar Chaerin, adekmu ini kasian."

"Masalah Jimin? Udah deh Gi, orang udah punya istri juga, cari yang lain gih. Mbak gak suka kamu nanti di cap pelakor. Sama Johnny aja gimana?"

"Mbak! Taeil yang ngajar privat Jihoon itu pacarnya!" Yoongi kesel deh sama kakaknya ini. Chaerin syok . Baru tahu, seriusan.

"Kok bawa-bawa Mas Taeil sih Mas?" Jihoon tiba-tiba dah nongol aja dibelakang Chaerin. Dia udah lama sebenernya, cuma sembunyi dulu deket vas bunga, dengerin omongan Mama sama Mas Yoongi. Bener kan kalo Masnya ini suka ngelamun gak jelas gara-gara mikirin Mas Jimin yang udah punya anak sama istri.

"Udahan ayo, nanti keburu imsak ini." Papa cuma bisa geleng-geleng liatnya, capek, sahur bukannya makan malah liat drama gratis dari istri beserta tiga anaknya.

.

Jihoon duduk di sekitar kolam ikan di halaman belakang rumah, abis ngasih makan ikan langsung ngambilin daun-daun kering sama bunga Magnolia yang jatuh ke kolam. Ini sebenernya tugas Papa, tapi Jihoon lagi gabut nunggu buka akhirnya dia ambil alih. Sedikit cari muka ke Papa, hewhew. Biar dikasih uang tambahan terus nanti buat beli komik, ehe.

Kakak cowonya lagi main ke rumah kakek, buat nenangin pikiran katanya.

"Oh, Jihoon rajin ya." Ucap seseorang, Jihoon dongak, eh Mas Jimin. Waduh, sebenernya Jihoon males ngomong sih. Tapi dia lebih muda, harus sopan sama yang tua. Ini rumah kok cuma kepisah sama got kecil sih, kenapa gak Wall Maria aja, udah jebol Uji, percuma.

"Biasa aja Mas."

"Tiga hari ini Yoongi kok gak keliatan, kemana?" Jihoon masih fokus ngambilin bunga, lalu muter mata males, tapi Mas Jimin gak tau kok. "Ke rumah kakek." Singkat lagi, dibilang Jihoon males ngomong, apalagi sama orang ini. Mentang-mentang istrinya lagi liburan, dirumah sukanya godain kakaknya. Mana sekarang pake nanyain Yoongi dimana lagi, Jihoon tuh gak suka.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, saya masuk dulu mau mandiin Yooji."

"Hehe, iya Mas." Sumpah, Jihoon ketawa kepaksa.

Baru juga ditinggal, Jihoon didatengi kakak cewenya, "Kamu kenapa Ji?" Chaerin duduk disebelah Jihoon sambil milih bunga mana yang masih bagus bentuknya buat dijadiin minyak atsiri sama Papa terus dijadiin parfum. Terkadang anak-anak ini bingung, Papa kerja kantoran tapi kalo dirumah persis kayak ahli botani, tanaman mulu.

"Gak, omong-omong nih Mbak, istrinya Mas Jimin itu kemana?"

"Katanya Jimin liburan."

"Mbak kenal orangnya?" Chaerin ngangguk, "Kenapa dek?"

Jihoon tiba-tiba kesel sendiri, "Ya masa udah punya istri kok masih godain Mas Yoongi, buaya banget tau." Inget puasa Ji.

Chaerin cuma hela nafas, "Dek, ada dimana seseorang itu kena perasaan bosan. Mungkin Jimin lagi bosan aja, jadi–"

"Tapi ya jangan Mas Yoongi juga dong yang kena!" Jihoon gak sengaja bentak Chaerin, padahal Jihoon ini hormat banget sama kakak cewenya. Chaerin cuma bisa kedip-kedipin mata, baru pertama kali liat adek bungsunya marah kek gini. Puasa Uji, jangan marah :(

"Eh– Maaf, Jihoon gak sengaja." Jihoon udah nundukin kepala, beneran takut. Tapi bukan kata-kata kasar yang didapet Jihoon, badannya malah dipeluk Chaerin.

"Gak papa, artinya kamu sayang banget sama Yoongi." Terus kayak gitu, pelukan sambil duduk. Omong-omong Jihoon kangen dipeluk Mbak Chaerin.

Chaerin itu punya dua adek cowo yang tsundere-nya udah keterlaluan, tapi keduanya sebenernya saling sayang cuma ya gitu, gak sadar aja. Cuma Chaerin sama Mama yang sadar.

Dan yang terpenting keduanya gemesin buat Chaerin.

.

Yoongi pulang dari rumah kakek hari ini, puasa seminggu disana kayak tempat impian buat Yoongi, orang dia minta apa aja bakalan dibeliin sama kakek. Tapi yang jadi masalah, kok rumahnya rame sih?

Jungkook keluar dari balik pintu, "Ah, udah pulang Mas, ayo masuk. Banyak yang nungguin." Tangannya udah digeret aja sama Jungkook. Tapi matanya udah curi-curi pandang kerumah Mas Jimin, sepi. Kemana?

Yoongi sampe gak sadar kalo udah diruang tamu. "Ya ampun Yoongi, akhirnya laku juga." Tunggu, ruang tamunya penuh. Saudara, tetangga deket rumah, bahkan semua gebetan yang pernah Yoongi suka ada disini, tentunya sambil bawa pasangan. Mas Taekwoon aja udah sibuk main sama Fufu barengan anaknya, Sanghyuk. Tadi yang ngomong Mas Himchan, dia bawa boneka kumamon gedenya melebihi Yoongi. Pas liat itu ya Yoongi seneng lah, tapi, "Ada acara apa ya?" tanya Yoongi ke Himchan yang masih liatin dia.

"Aduh kamu lucu banget sih Yoon. Kakakmu gak bilang ya, ini itu acara lamaranmu." Mas Himchan ketawa, lucu, persis kelinci.

"Lamaran? Tunggu." Bentar Yoongi mikir dulu, dan berikutnya baru ngeh.

"MBAK CHAERIN!" lupa puasa dia.

Semuanya hampir ketawa gara-gara Yoongi, bodo amat diketawain Yoongi cuma butuh penjelasan. "Mbak Chaerin mana?!" teriaknya pas Jihoon keliatan di depan matanya.

"Jangan marah dulu, harusnya bersyukur Mas, ada yang mau sama situ. Daripada gamon gara-gara Mas Jimin, mending diterima deh lamarannya."

"Gundulmu apa, kenal aja enggak kok disuruh nerima." Yoongi udah nahan emosinya, masih inget puasa.

"Temennya Mbak Chaerin kok, Mas Yoongi pasti tahu."

"Temennya dia itu banyak Ji, kek satu negara temennya dia semua."

"Katanya yang culun, dulu suka beliin es krim buat Mas."

Yoongi matung, dia inget orangnya, tapi lupa namanya masa. Terus kepikiran sendiri, kalo culun nanti pas udah nikah bakal Yoongi ubah penampilannya, mikirnya sih gitu. Tapi gak apa nih dia nerima lamarannya.

Ayo Yoongi, usaha biar gak gamon terus.

"Oke. Aku terima, memang gak ada jalan lain kayaknya." Jihoon senyum bangga, akhirnya kakaknya ini gak bakalan gamon lagi.

Tiba-tiba suara mobil berhenti, "Kayaknya yang ngelamar udah dateng deh Mas." Kata Jihoon.

Anjir cepet banget, jujur Yoongi belum siap woi :'

"Eh, Yoongi udah dateng, ayo ke depan. Orangnya udah sampe lho." Yoongi beneran gugup pas Mama ngomong, mana bajunya belum ganti, "Udah gitu aja Gi, manis kok." Chaerin nyengir, beneran manis kok Yoongi cuma pake hoodie putih sama celana jeans sobeknya.

Mereka pergi ke ruang tamu, Jihoon sama Papa udah ada disana duduk manis. Yoongi gemeter anju, gugup gila.

Yoongi liat ada pasangan suami istri duduk di depan Papanya, pas nyampe Yoongi duduk diantara kedua orang tuanya. Terus Chaerin duduk disebelah Jihoon. Kayaknya calonnya belum ke dalem.

"Ini Yoongi ya, udah gede ternyata. Manis banget sih kamu." Orang dewasa yang gak Yoongi kenal ini bilang begitu, berarti mereka pernah ketemu Yoongi waktu kecil dong.

"Ini temen Papa pas SMA sama istrinya." Yoongi cuma angguk-angguk.

"Daripada lama-lama, saya panggilin anaknya ya." Yoongi langsung matung, gak siap sumpah.

"Mbul sini deh. Kamu katanya gak sabar liat Yoongi."

"Iya, nih aku udah dateng Ayah, sori ya Yoon. Ini lho, Yooji pengen main sama kucingmu."

Chaerin sama Jihoon langsung ketawa lepas liat mukanya Yoongi yang syok keterlaluan. Kaget beneran kali si Yoongi ini.

"Mas Jimin?!" teriaknya baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian.

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

a/n:

Jebol 4K ya :') ini humorless ya :' maaf lho kalo alurnya kecepetan :" endingnya ketebak kan? Wkwkwk.

Ini buat shxramin-senpai, wkwkwk :v yang aku curhatin di twitter masalah bikin ff yang Jimin jadi duren, wkwkwk :'v buat syukuran aku ganti username wkwkwk :'v

Jimin ganteng banget kalo rambutnya gitu, duh ambyar aku :"

Katakan padaku kenapa rambutnya Taehyung hampir mirip sama Pak Caca Handika :'v

Mabok airplane pt.2 guys :v lagunya antara kayak timur tengah, sama dangdut. Yeah, dangdut with elegant feels. Aduh gak kuat lagi, bikin goyang :'v mana Jimin kayak mau nyosor ke Yoongi :'v

Kan lagu Anpanman masalah hero ya (koreksi kalo aku salah), ada kemungkinan bakal dibuat fanart crossover sama anime my hero academia, wong pas dna era aja dibuat fanart mana yang jadi Jimin itu Todoroki, hati fangirl-ku menjerit ;-;

Kenapa ku masuki member ensiti, soalnya kemarin aku mimpi Yoongi nge-harem sama member ensiti, wkwkwk, paling suka di mimpiku itu couple Johnny x Yoongi, sama Jaehyun x Yoongi :'v mimpi lucknut :'v

Kalian tahu, aku masih ketawa gara-gara jubah :'v apa salahku –jubah.

Review?

Masih ada omake ;3

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Lah terus istrinya Mas Jimin gimana?" tanya Yoongi yang udah ngumpul di ruang keluarga barengan sama yang lain, orang dewasa masih urus ini itu di ruang tamu. Tapi Mas Jimin kan orang dewasa juga. Yooji lagi sibuk sama Chaerin dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kan istrinya kamu." Goda Mas Jimin bikin Yoongi malu sendiri.

"Gini ya manis, Yooji itu anaknya kakakku. Dia meninggal pas ngelahirin Yooji, bapaknya gak mau tanggung jawab. Aku dateng nolong pas aku juga selesai sama perceraianku. Istriku yang dulu itu minta cerai gara-gara aku gak mau nurutin maunya."

"Emangnya minta apa?" Yoongi jadi kepo tau gak sih.

"Setiap hari minta _shopping_ , kan duit bukan buat gitu aja."

Cowo manis itu ngangguk paham, berarti mantan istrinya Mas Jimin ini matre. "Terus kok sekeluarga aku pinter akting semua sih?"

"Heh aku juga kaget tau pas Mas Jimin mau ngelamar kamu Mas." Jihoon dah nyolot duluan, orang yang akting cuma Mbak Chaerin sama Mama kok. Kalo Papa mah iya aja, pokoknya istri bener.

"Ish.. nyebelin. Mas Jimin juga, ternyata itu Mas cimol yang suka beliin Yoongi es krim pas masih sd. Beda banget tau tampilannya, dulu culun banget sekarang–"

"Ganteng ya?" imbuh Mas Jimin.

"Ganteng dari pantat sapi."

"Aduh, kamu tsundere banget sih. Gemesin deh, sini cium dulu." Mas Jimin udah monyong-monyongin bibir biar bisa cium Yoongi.

"Berisik Mas!"


End file.
